You are my stage
by blackcloudiest
Summary: I love him, Adored, not just fans. Take care, not just assistant. Cared about him, not just friends. Love him, most of all. KYUSUNG stories /2shot
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Yesung, You Are My Stage [My Yesung]**

**Author : DweeRae**

**Theme : Last stage**

**Pairing : (Kim Jongwoon)Yesung/Kyuhyun, bestfriend!Kyuhyun/Leeteuk /Sungmin, slight!Yesung/Heechul – Kyuhyun/Heechul**

**Genre : Angst/Romance**

**Type : One – shoot**

**Rating : PG -13**

**Words count : 4039**

**WARNING ! KYUSUNG (Kyuhyun/Yesung) pairing – PLEASE don't read if you don't like ^^~**

_Summary : I love him,_

_Adored, not just fans._

_Take care, not just assistant._

_Cared about him, not just friends._

_Love him, most of all._

.

.

.

**You are my stage**

Five years ago

Pertama kali aku melihatnya. Ia terlihat imut dan masih lugu. Dengan pipinya yang chubby, pandangan mata yang begitu polos, dia sungguh menarik perhatianku. Apalagi saat sebuah lagu dinyanyikannya dengan tenang. Dia membuatku seakan terhipnotis.

Dia, Yesung-ku

.

Aku dan Leeteuk-Hyung berjalan berdua saja di lobby tempat kami bekerja, ELF entertainment. Sebuah agensi entertainment besar yang berhasil mencetak artis trainingnya. Aku pun masih training disini, tapi bukan sebagai calon artis, hanya seorang assistant saja.

Bersama Leeteuk-Hyung, aku belajar beradaptasi mengenal lingkungan baru ini. Semua ku pelajari, bagiaan-bagian penting dalam dunia hiburan, aku mencoba untuk memahaminya."Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk bekerja di sini? Ku dengar, kau lulusan sarjana sains." Tanya Leeteuk-hyung. Wajar saja jika seorang senior bertanya kepada seorang assistant baru seperti ku.

"Aku, tertarik dengan dunia hiburan. Karena, menurutku pasti akan sangat hebat melihat perjuangan seseorang yang berusaha cukup keras untuk meraih bintang besar atas namanya." Jawabku.

"Cih, kau ini puitis sekali." Leeteuk-Hyung merangkulku."Pernah dengar, ada ungkapan 'dari zero bisa menjadi hero'?" kemudian ia bertanya padaku.

Aku pernah dengar ungkapan itu, dan aku mempercayainya."Suatu saat nanti, pasti aku bisa menjadi saksi sejarah seorang calon hero. Mungkin." Jawabku dengan anggukan kecil dua kali.

Kami berdua tertawa bersama. Tawaan kami menghiasi isi lobby gedung yang masih sepi di pagi hari ini. Banyak staff yang urung juga datang bekerja, tapi pandangan ku tiba-tiba saja terpaut pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu loby.

Seorang pria muda yang sepertinya sebaya denganku, dengan t-shirt putih dan celana jeans warna hitam, di tambah topi hitam yang menutup kepalanya. Ia juga membawa ransel berwarna hitam di punggungnya.

Ia berjalan kearah kami dengan semangat.

"Apa kabar?" sapanya pada kami berdua dengan menundukan kepalanya beberapa derajat.

"Err, baik. Kau siapa?" jawab Leeteuk-Hyung padanya dan kemudian di lanjutkan dengan pertanyaan yang ingin ku tanyakan pula.

Ia tersenyum dan membalas,"Aku –namaku Kim Jongwoon. Aku dari Cheon-ahn, dan kemari untuk mengikuti pelatihan di ELF entertainment." Jawabnya ramah.

Leeteuk-Hyung terkejut,"Oh, jadi kau pemenang Starlight System Contest di Cheon-ahn itu? training baru rupanya." Ujar Leeteuk-hyung yang sebelumnya sudah kuduga sedari awal bahwa seorang training baru akan datang dan bergabung di ELF entertainment ini.

"Iya, dan sekarang aku sungguh bingung harus melakukan apa?" tanya Kim Jongwoon dengan ekspresi lugu-nya.

Kami berdua menertawainya sekilas lalu Leeteuk-Hyung memberikan secarik kartu nama yang ia berikan pada Kim Jongwoon."Ini, bawalah dan naiklah ke lantai sebelas. Temui Lee Sungmin, orang yang tertulis di kartu nama ini, katakan padanya kalau kau adalah training baru. Dia akan membimbingmu." Ucapnya menjelaskan.

Dari anggukannya ia pasti mengerti dengan penjelasan Leeteuk-hyung barusan."Baiklah, terimakasih." Kata Jongwoon dengan menundukan kepalanya lagi beberapa derajat. Di lanjutkan dengan berjalan menuju arah lift.

"Ayo Cho Kyuhyun!" Leeteuk-Hyung mengajakku kembali keperjalanan awal kita menuju sebuah café kecil yang terletak di seberang gedung.

'From zero to be hero.'

Sebentar saja kupandangi kembali pria yang bernama Kim Jongwoon itu. Ku lihat ia masih menunggu pintu lift terbuka, hatiku bergumam menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak tahu apa jawabannya,'Apa kau orangnya?'

Kim Jongwoon ?

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan setelah pertemuan bisu di antara kita.

Aku melihatnya kembali, bukan sebagai Kim Jongwoon. Tapi sebagai Yesung –nama panggungnya.

Yesung yang berartikan 'Art like Voice' memang cocok di berikan untuk dirinya yang memang mempunyai kemampuan bernyanyi yang luar biasa. Suara baritone-nya begitu merdu dan mengalir cukup kuat. Mendengarnya membuatku merasa nyaman.

Jongwoon bekerja dengan keras menjadi seorang Yesung. Ia seorang training yang hebat. Ia selalu bersemangat menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar tentang musik –segala musik. Ia terlihat senang.

Tapi, pernah di suatu malam yang dingin. Aku melihatnya sedang berdiri di taman kecil dekat gedung agensi. Ia terlihat murung. Fikirku, mungkin ia sedang tersesat untuk mencari jalan pulang ke dorm –atau, ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pria virgo itu?

Hingga akhirnya suatu jawaban bisa kutebak dari sebuah kertas kecil yang tergeletak di dekat taman sesudah Yesung pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

Kertas yang terlipat menjadi empat bagian itu terlipat dengan rapi. Aku membukanya perlahan. Terdapat banyak coretan tangan yang kupastikan itu hasil tulisan Yesung sendiri.

Aku membacanya.

_'Mom and Dad, I miss you. I'm always worried about your situation. Everything has changed, I'm here struggling to become a famous singer and great. Although sometimes I'm always depressed through it all. I love you, stay bless me. "_

Tertekan?

Ya, menjadi seorang training dengan waktu pelatihan sepanjang hari memang terkadang membuat diri menajdi tertekan dan jenuh. Yesung juga pasti merasakan semua itu.

"Sabarlah."

.

.

.

.

.

Dua tahun berikut

Yesung akan memulai debut barunya. Dengan single berjudul _'It has to be you'_ Yesung siap memukau banyak orang, termasuk diriku sendiri.

Ia telah rapi bersiap untuk pentas pertamanya di panggung besar sebagai bintang baru. Ia berdiri dengan gugup –menghafal kembali lirik lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan. Ia berdoa, aku pun berdoa untuk keberhasilannya.

Aku

Percaya, di masa depan nanti.

Pria itu, Yesung. Pasti akan meraih sinar terangnya.

KAU, Yesung-ku.

.

.

.

.

Three years later

Sorotan lampu mengihasi sebuah panggung besar. Aku, melihatnya dengan gagah berada di tengah panggung tersebut.

Aku melihatmu, melihat dirimu,

Yesung.

Kau berdiri diatas panggung, bersiap bernyanyi, berdoa, mencoba semaksimal mungkin menata nada suaramu, berharap mereka merasa puas dengan pertunjukan mu malam ini.

Tubuhmu berdiri dengan gagah, pada kenyataannya, kau sedang menahan bahu rentamu yang tergoreskan luka cukup besar di dalam kostum putih bergaya pangeran tersebut.

Kau meringis, menahan sakit, menyembunyikan deritamu pada khalayak ramai. Tapi, tidak bisa menyembunyikan semua itu dari kedua mataku.

"Sedang apa kau Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang yang membuatku sedikit tersentak. Hingga membuatku melupakan dirimu. Sesaat.

"Kenapa masih disini, cepat berikan berkas ini ke producer sebelum Yesung tampil dalam lagu keduanya." suruhnya kepadaku, yang tentu saja ku turuti dengan ikhlas. Ia Leeteuk-Hyung, atasanku di kantor management yang kini merangkap pula menjadi sang manager pribadi Yesung.

Aku kembali menatap dirimu yang sedang serius mengatur nafas, menghilangkan rasa gugup malam ini. Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku."Cepatlah…" suruh Leeteuk-Hyung lagi. Dan –aku meng-iya-kannya. Aku segera berlari kecil kearah sebuah ruangan yang berada di ujung koridor belakang panggung.

Dan, aku berharap dengan sangat agar diriku masih bisa melihat kembali sosok dirimu lagi sebelum pada akhirnya kau melangkah menuju panggung solo-mu.

.

.

.

Kau mulai bernyanyi.

Sebuah lagu mellow yang indah berjudul, _'Waiting for you'_

Lagu-nya seperti cerminan hatiku, 'Waiting for you.' Menunggu dirimu. Menunggu agar kau tahu bahwa di setiap ruang kosong fikiranku, telah terisi sepenuhnya oleh satu nama, namamu…Yesung.

Seperti biasa, aku terlena dengan lagu indah yang kau nyanyikan di atas panggung. Suara-mu, yang kurindukan dan kini bisa terdengar kembali pada malam ini.

Bagiku, kau tidak hanya seorang penyanyi multi talenta saja, tapi juga seorang aktor hebat. Kau bisa menipu dirimu sendiri. Tersenyum yanga hanya di bibirmu saja, sedangkan hatimu beku.

Terimakasih Jongwoon-ah, setidaknya hanya kata itu yang bisa ku ucapkan dalam hati ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah larut malam, dan aku belum bisa tertidur pulas. Aku masih sibuk dengan laptop kerja. membereskan jadwal untuk esok, dan…yah, merapikan beberapa gambar yang ku pinta dari seorang fotografer handal.

"Beauty."

Ujarku secara reflex, ketika ku lihat hasil jepretan professional fotografer itu. Sebuah jepretan pada object yang cantik menurutku.

"Yesung-ah, You are so beauty."

Ucapku lagi dengan antusias.

Itu Yesung, yang berada di dalam capture foto tersebut. Dalam foto-foto nya, Ia begitu terlihat cantik. Ia, pangeran yang cantik. Pada senyumnya, gaya bernyanyinya, tertawanya –semuanya, ia begitu cantik menurutku. Dan, membuatku gila.

Dia, sungguh memabukkan.

Lebih memabukkan dari sebotol jagger atau wine.

Aku, mengehela nafasku kembali. Saat ku sadar semua itu palsu.

Bukan hasil kamera tersebut, tapi –senyuman Yesung yang tergambar pada foto-nya, palsu.

Itu, hanya Yesung yang tersenyum, bukan Jongwoon.

Dan membuatku merindukan seorang Kim Jongwoon, kini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebagai penyanyi solo terkenal, jadwal yang ia dapatkan begitu banyak. Bahkan dalam sehari, ia bisa saja mendapatkan tiga atau empat job sekaligus. Sangat menyedihkan, Yesung-ku.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau tahu ELF entertainment akan melakukan debut untuk beberapa artis barunya?" seperti biasa, pagi hari ini percakapan ringan lakukan dengan Lee Sungmin, teman ku yang telah lama ku kenal dan kami pun bekerja bersama pada ELF entertainment –label tempat Yesung bernaung pula.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabku santai.

Sungmin menepuk pundakku pelan, kemudian mulai menceritakan kabar yang ia ketahui. Ya, He know everything. Dia, memang dekat dengan atasan, bahkan sangat dekat dengan pemilik label tempat kami bekerja. Dia tahu siapa artis yang akan terkenal untuk beberapa tahun ke depan, siapa artis yang mempunyai skandal namun di tutupi oleh pihak label, dan juga Sungmin mengetahui betul siapa saja artis yang melakukan banyak plastic surgery sebelum predebut mereka. Sungmin sungguh banyak mengetahui banyak hal, tidak seperti ku yang hanya mengetahui tentang seseorang saja.

"Ku dengar dia sungguh berbakat, dia bisa menyanyi dan menari sekaligus…" mulai ceritanya kepadaku. Kami berdua masih dalam perjalanan kecil menusuri koridor gedung yang sepi."…dia juga ramah kepada orang lain, dan punya pribadi yang menyenangkan." Tambahnya.

Dan, Lee Sungmin masih menceritakan tentang artis baru tersebut. Tapi, malah membuatku mengingat sebuah masa dimana pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Yesung.

5 tahun lalu,

Dia begitu pendiam. Dan kalimat pertama yang ku dengar saat itu olehnya,

'Aku –namaku Kim Jongwoon. Aku dari Cheon-ahn, dan kemari untuk mengikuti pelatihan di ELF entertainment."

Dan senyum pertama yang ku lihat, begitu nyata.

Sungguh, aku merindukan senyumannya.

Sungmin menepuk pundakku pelan, membuatku tersadar dari lamunan singkat tadi,"Kyuhyun-ssi, maaf sepertinya aku harus duluan, aku harus bertemu Tuan Kim." Pamit Sungmin kepadaku dengan tergesa-gesa. Ku anggukan kepala sekali, dan ia berlari meninggalkanku seorang diri.

Aku, sendiri lagi.

Ku lanjutkan perjalanan pagi ini, menusuri koridor yang tiada berhujung –menuju sebuah pintu yang akan membuat jantungku berdegup kencang ketika ku memasuki pintu itu. Yesung's room.

Seperti biasa yang akan ku lakukan hanya mengetuk pintu, memasuki ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju sebuah meja besar untuk menaruh beberapa notes jadwal kegiatan Yesung untuk hari ini, setelahnya aku akan keluar kembali tanpa berucap sepatah katapun. Seperti itu, sejak dulu.

Benar saja, jantungku berdegup kencangnya di depan pintu yang kini telah berada tepat di hadapan ku. Selalu seperti ini, menyiapkan hatiku, menerka Yesung-ku sedang apa, memakai kostum apa, dan kegiatan apa yang ia lakukan pagi hari ini.

Ya, pasti mendengarkan lagu dari earphone-nya atau sibuk dengan laptop miliknya.

BUGH!

Belum sempat ku putar kenop pintu, suara –yang tidak ingin ku dengar, kini berseru kembali.

Please! Aku –tidak akan rela jika itu terjadi kembali, setidaknya jangan hari ini.

Kedua tanganku mengepal dengan kuat-nya, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa gemetar yang luar biasa. Fikiranku berkecamuk, tidak percaya dengan apa yang nantinya akan ku lihat di balik pintu ini.

Yesung-ku

Pintu-pun terbuka lebar.

Dan, aku…

Masih berdiri, setengah menunduk dengan kedua tangan bergemetar.

Dengan jelas aku pun dapat melihat sepasang sepatu hitam, melangkah keluar dari ruangan Yesung. Seseorang yang sangat berkuasa, Kim Heechul. Pemilik dan pemegang saham terbesar di ELF entertainment.

Yesung-ku, bukan pria bodoh yang mau selalu menuruti perintah di luar ketidak setujuannya, ia pasti akan membela kebebasannya sebagai seorang manusia. Dia akan selalu berintrupsi ketika suatu keputusan yang terkesan memaksa –di paksakan oleh dirinya. Walau pada akhirnya, Yesung akan berkata "Iya." Dan sang pemenang Tuan Kim Heechul, akan berdiri diatas nama besar Yesung.

"Dimana Sungmin?" tanyanya padaku, ia keluar dari ruang pribadi Yesung seorang diri. Dapat ku tebak apa yang telah ia perbuat kepada Yesung-ku.

"Se-sepertinya tadi dia berjalan menuju ruangan anda." Jawabku pelan agak terbata di awal. Ia pun berlalu menuju ruangannya.

Dan kini, hanya ada aku dan…

"Yesung-ssi." Panggilku reflek kepadanya yang tiba-tiba keluar dari ruangan dengan jalannya yang tergopoh dan keadaan yang sangat berantakan.

Ia berhenti melangkah, dan langsung menoleh menatapku dengan sendu.

Dan, hal terbodoh yang kulakukan –terdiam hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

'Cinta bisa membuat kita ketakutan, cinta bisa membuat kita beku.'

"Yesung-ssi."

Miris sekali, melihat wajahnya yang kini lebam. Dan, darah segar keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanyanya kepadaku."Kau, memanggilku dua kali dan hanya terdiam seperti itu. membuang waktuku saja." Tambahnya lagi yang kemudian membalikan tubuhnya kembali dan berjalan pelan menuju sebuah tempat yang aku tidak tahu pasti kemana tujuannya.

"Maaf." Lirihku pelan.'Maaf, tidak bisa membantumu sama sekali. Yesung-ku.'

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Yesung, You Are My Stage [My Yesung]**

**Author : DweeRae**

**Theme : Last stage**

**Pairing : (Kim Jongwoon)Yesung/Kyuhyun, bestfriend!Kyuhyun/Leeteuk /Sungmin, slight!Yesung/Heechul – Kyuhyun/Heechul**

**Genre : Angst/Romance**

**Type : One – shoot**

**Rating : PG -13**

**Words count : 4039**

**WARNING ! KYUSUNG (Kyuhyun/Yesung) pairing – PLEASE don't read if you don't like ^^~**

_Summary : I love him,_

_Adored, not just fans._

_Take care, not just assistant._

_Cared about him, not just friends._

_Love him, most of all._

.

.

.

**You are my stage**

Namanya Lee Donghae, calon artis yang akan melakukan debut di ELF entertainment dalam waktu dekat ini.

Aku pun di buatnya shock ketika berhasil mendengar sebuah berita besar tentang debut Lee Donghae tersebut. Apalagi, ketika berita itu menyeret sebuah nama yang paling ku banggakan. Yesung.

Ini dunia yang kejam. Dunia entertainment yang perlu banyak pengorbanan untuk meraih kepopuleran yang tinggi. Penuh jatuh bangun dan kepedihan. Dunia ini terlalu rumit untuk orang biasa.

Aku –Kyuhyun pun sadar di mana diriku berdiri. Hanya bisa mengikuti keputusan yang ada. Sebuah keputusan yang di keluarkan atasan, walau keputusan tersebut berdampak buruk pada seseorang yang ku kasihi.

Lee Donghae, akan mengganti –menggeser –menjatuhkan posisi Yesungku.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore yang teduh ini, aku melihatnya sedang berdiri. Dengan mata terpejam, merasakan segarnya hembusan angin yang memasuki ruangan pribadi miliknya. Yesung-ku yang cantik, seorang diri.

"Yesung-ssi," panggilku mencoba lembut. Ia perlahan membuka kedua matanya, dan menatapku.

Aku tersenyum padanya, melihatnya cantik hari ini. Walau dengan sebuah luka lebam kecil di sudut bibirnya, bagiku dia masih terlihat memukau.

"Besok, k-kau…" aku mengatur nafasku. Entahlah, ini sebuah perasaan rumit, aku selalu di buatnya menjadi sebongkah patung ketika sepasang mata Yesung menatapku dengan jelas.

"Besok –kenapa?" tanyanya datar.

"Besok, kau akan tampil dalam acara Inkigayo. Berlatihlah dan juga beristirahat agar penampilan mu maksimal nantinya." Ujarku sembari menaruh beberapa tumpukan kertas keatas sebuah meja yang berada di dekat tempatku berdiri.

"Beristirahatlah. Itu yang terpenting." Ucapku lagi? Seperti reflek. Itu karena, aku tidak mau melihatnya terbebani dengan jadwal padat yang mengelilingi Yesung-ku. Apalagi dengan luka yang masih terlihat di wajahnya.

Kami berdua terdiam sunyi.

Yesung mengarahkan pandangannya pada suasana di luar jendela. Ia memperhatikan tumpukan awan-awan putih.

"Thanks." Ujarnya singkat.

Terima kasih?

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku. Ia tersenyum, walau kecil –masih bisa terlihat ia tersenyum dan itu nyata.

"Terima kasih, kau selalu setia berada di sisiku selama lima tahun terakhir ini." Ujarnya.

Oh God,

ini seperti surga. Dia tersenyum dan mengatakan sebuah kaliamat manis untuk diriku ?

Yesung, ia yang bisa membuat kedua pipi-ku merona seperti ini.

"Kau, seperti awan." Ujarnya lagi.

"Awan?"

"Kau seperti awan, yang setia kepada bumi…"

"…menutup bumi dari teriknya matahari, merubah diri menjadi buliran air hujan ketika bumi itu kekeringan. Seperti itu lah dirimu." Tambahnya.

Aku faham dengan ucapannya, aku seperti awan yang setia kepada bumi. Dan, jika aku awan, apakah bumi yang ia maksud adalah dirinya?

"Aku bumi-nya." jawabnya seakan bisa membaca fikiranku.

Ini adalah miracle, hari ini akan kuingat. Hari dimana Yesung berbicara padaku, lebih dari satu atau dua kalimat.

"Tapi…" ucap Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Ada waktunya ketika awan akan terbawa arus angin, awan akan menghilang." Katanya lagi. Kini bisa terlihat pandangannya berubah menjadi semu.

Aku langkahkan kaki mendekatinya, dengan berani."Aku, lebih dari awan-mu. Aku adalah langit, yang tak bisa terpisahkan dari bumi." Jawabku.

Yesung menatap heran, bukan pada diriku, tapi pada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan kanannya."Hn, Sorry, aku hanya…" baru tersadar tanganku menggenggam erat tangannya. mungkin yang ada di fikirannya, aku adalah sosok pria yang berani. Menyentuh dan berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Langit dan bumi memang tak bisa terpisahkan, tapi…mereka juga tak bisa bersatu." Ucap Yesung.

Suasana berubah menjadi hening. Hanya ada aku dan Yesung saja berdua di dalam ruangan sederhana ini. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku kembali ke pekerjaanku dan meninggalkan Yesung sementara waktu untuk beristirahat.

"Aku berhenti." Ujar Yesung ketika kedua langkah kaki-ku baru saja akan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Berhenti? m-maksudmu apa?"

Ia menatapku tajam,"Aku akan berhenti menjadi Yesung. Aku, menyerah dengan dunia ini." Jawabnya dengan pasti.

Shock dan tak bisa di percaya.

Yesung pasti bergurau.

Perjuangannya selama lima tahun terakhir, rasa tersiksanya, dan –ketenaran yang telah ia capai. Akan terpupuskan begitu saja dengan keputusan bodoh seperti itu.

"Kau yakin? Itu pasti karangan mu saja kan?" tanyaku kepada dirinya.

Yesung tersenyum miris,"Tidak, ini sudah bulat. Mungkin Inkigayo adalah panggung terakhirku." Jawabnya agak serak.

"T-tapi itu hal yang…" aku bingung ingin berkata apa. Mencegahnya dengan cara apa agar ia tetap menjadi seorang Yesung yang ku banggakan.

Aku egois sesungguhnya. Ingin Jongwoon tetap menjadi Yesung agar aku bisa melihatnya bernyanyi –tampil dengan memukau, dan agar bisa tetap melihatnya setiap hari.

"Aku tahu itu pasti akan sulit di terima, tapi…aku sungguh merindukan diriku yang asli. Aku merindukan Jongwoon, aku ingin kembali menjadi normal. Aku ingin menyanyi di manapun yang ku sukai secara bebas, pergi kemanapun yang aku mau, aku ingin semua yang ku inginkan." Ujarnya.

'Kau ingin semua yang kau inginkan.'

Aku lemas. Memikirkan kedepannya nanti.

Apa, aku bisa jika tak melihat dirimu lagi?

Apa, aku akan terbiasa dengan hari-hari tanpa suaramu –lagumu?

Apa, bisa melupakanmu?

"Tidak." Lirihku pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Last stage

Aku sedang duduk termenung seorang diri di belakang panggung pentas Inkigayo. Hari ini pasti pasti akan sangat menyedihkan, mungkin –terakhir kalinya aku akan mendengar lantunan lagu dari suara baritone-nya. Terakhir kalinya, aku akan melihat Yesung di atas panggung besar.

Yesung-ku bukanlah seorang yang bodoh. Ia pintar.

Ia berhenti sebelum dirinya di jatuhkan secara paksa oleh orang lain.

Ia –lebih menghargai kehidupan sederhananya yang penuh kebahagiaan.

"Hei." Seseorang memanggilku dari jarak tak jauh dari tempatku termenung. Suaranya sangat ku kenal.

"Yesung-ssi." Jawabku memanggil namanya. Ia tersenyum dengan manis dan, itu senyuman yang kurindukan. Senyuman Kim Jongwoon.

Ia telah rapi dengan kostum pangeran berwarna putih cerah dan sepasang sepatu hitam favoritnya. Di mataku, ia sungguh cantik.

"Malam ini, penampilan terakhirku. Manager telah menyiapkan surat pengunduran diriku." Ucapnya pelan –masih dengan senyumnya.

Dia terlihat seperti burung dara yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu sangkar untuk bersiap terbang ke langit yang luas. Dia bahagia?

Aku pun ikut membalas dengan senyuman."Ye—Jongwoon-ssi, berikan penampilan terbaikmu hari ini. Oke?" ujarku kepadanya.

Ia terpaku, mungkin heran dengan panggilanku kepadanya yang tidak seperti biasa. Bukan tanpa sebab aku memanggilnya dengan Jongwoon, tapi memang karena yang kulihat adalah seorang Jongwoon sedang berdiri di depanku dengan senyuman indah.

"Good luck Jongwoon! aku selalu mensupport-mu."

.

.

.

Ia bernyanyi, sebuah nyanyian indah berjudul 'Y'

Dengan merdu dan penuh penghayatan.

_When I see you, I only smile- even shy smiles_

_Your eyes that look at me- are they sad and talking of goodbye baby?_

_Are you that tired of seeing the same person_

_and doing the same things every day?_

_Will you forgive me?_

_Please think about it one more time_

_I won't let you go now_

Aku berdiri di pinggir panggung, dan dengan jelas bisa meliahatnya bernyanyi. Yesung-ku sangat tampan, sekaligus cantik.

"Kau sudah dengar kabar kalau Yesung akan berhenti berkarir?" Leeteuk-hyung berhasil mengagetkan diriku. Ia berdiri disisiku."Iya." jawabku pelan.

Leeteuk-hyung melegakan nafasnya, ia terlihat sedih,"Memulai untuk mengakhiri sesuatu pasti akan sangat sulit." Ujarnya.

"Yesung, pasti bisa." Jawabku dengan senyuman kecil.

_I'm a fool to have made you cry_

_Letting you go was because I was lacking_

_Forgive me for trying to erase you_

_Please- so that I can breathe again_

Tepukan tangan meriah terdengar mengiringi akhir lagi. Aku pun mendengar dengan jelas banyak teriakan 'Yesung' dari banyak fans yang hadir. Itu, akan jadi teriakan terakhir kalinya. Yesung-ku, ia terlihat sedih. Matanya berkaca-kaca membentuk pantulan Kristal dari sinar lampu panggung yang menerpanya. Yesung-ku, dia pasti menahan kesedihannya.

_When I see you, I cry- you make me into a fool_

_When you have a change of heart, I will be standing there on your way back baby_

_The breakup that you prepared_

_hurts me so bad that I could die, even after time passes_

_There's still so much that I have to do for you before I let you go_

"Leeteuk-hyung," panggilku kepada Leeteuk. Aku memperhatikan dirinya yang juga sedang menatapku.

"Aku…"

"…maaf, aku mengundurkan diri juga." Ucapku lirih.

Leeteuk-hyung menatapku dengan keheranan, dan ketidak percayaan,"Cho Kyuhyun?! kau yakin?" tanyanya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Aku tidak bisa jika berdiri di balik panggung lain tanpa melihatnya bernyanyi, aku tidak bisa jika bukan Yesung. Sorry, ini keputusanku." Jawabku jujur.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah, kau resign karena dia? Karena Yesung?"

Aku mengangguk beberapa kali,"Aku bertahan karna dirinya, aku semangat melanjutkan hari karena suaranya." jawabku lagi dengan pasti.

Leeteuk-hyung membuang nafas berat, kemudian tertawa kecil,"Yah aku tahu, You are the best stalker. You are Yesung's stalker kan?" tanyanya padaku.

Senyumanku menandakan sebuah jawaban "Yes."

"You love him? I know it." Ucap Leeteuk-Hyung lagi.

Aku tersenyum lagi, sadar bahwa apapun yang kulakukan, perasaanku, pandangan mataku. Leeteuk-Hyung orang yang tahu semua itu tertuju untuk siapa,"Aku, akan mengikuti kemanapun dia akan melangkah." Tambahku lagi, terakhir kalinya.

Yes, I love him

Dia idola ku, juga lebih dari itu.

Dia adalah panggung-ku. Tempat di mana fikiranku berpusat padanya.

_I'm a fool to have made you cry_

_Letting you go was because I was lacking_

_Forgive me for trying to erase you_

_Please- so that I can breathe again_

.

.

.

.

.

Autumn – Montreal city, Canada

Yesung-ku, kenyataan bahwa aku sangat merindukannya.

Langkah kakiku berjalan perlahan ke sebuah bangku taman yang sedang diduduki oleh seorang pria yang sangat ku rindukan.

Tiga belas hari tanpa melihatnya, mendengar suaranya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya, itu seperti neraka untukku.

Tiga belas hari tak merasakan keberadaannya di sekelilingku, itu seperti cambuk yang menyiksa batin dan fikiran.

Tapi, tiga belas hari itu akan tergantikan hari ini juga. Aku akan melihat surga ku kembali, aku akan terbebas dari cambuk hati. karena, jarak dirimu yang kini bisa kau lampaui.

Masih berjalan kecil menuju arahnya, Yesung-ku. Ia terduduk santai di sore hari musim gugur yang terasa menyejukkan. Dengan earphone redcabble, ia pasti sedang mendengarkan lantunan lagu ballad yang sering ia dengar. Aku memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, yang semakin lama melangkah membuatku dengan mudah untuk memperhatikannya dari jarak dekat.

Perjuanganku agak berat sebelum akhirnya berhasil menapakan kaki ke sebuah Negara yang ku pastikan sebagai tempat liburannya, setelah dirinya memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi Yesung. Hingga tubuhku benar telah di Negara ini, aku masih mencari informasi tentang keberadaannya.

Dan, benar adanya, Ia berada di sini pula, di sebuah kota terbesar nomer dua di Negara Kanada, Negara yang sangat ingin ia kunjungi.

Masih memperhatikannya, hampir dekat.

Sadar akan keberadaanku, ia menoleh pelan dan menatapku. Awalnya dengan pandangan polos, setelahnya raut wajah manis itu berubah menjadi sebuah pandangan ke-tidak percaya-an.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Yesung berdiri dari duduknya, melepas earphone yang terpasang di kedua telinganya, dan menatapku penuh keheranan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya padaku. Tepat sekali aku telah berdiri di hadapannya, kurang dari dua meter.

Aku merindukannya, sangat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Yesung-ssi." Jawabku jujur.

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya, dan berdecik pelan. Lalu tersenyum agak tidak bersemangat."Aku, bukan Yesung lagi. Kau tahu itu kan?" jawabnya.

Memang benar dia, bukan Yesung lagi. Dia telah kembali menjadi seorang Kim Jongwoon.

Akupun tersenyum kembali,"Oke. Aku -merindukanmu, Jongwoon-ssi." Ucapku dengan ralat ulang kalimat sebelumnya.

Ia terdiam membalas tatapanku.

"Why?" sebuah pertanyaan singkat dan terkesan serius ia utarakan padaku,"Why do you miss me?" tanyanya kembali memperjelas.

Mengapa? Mengapa aku merindukannya?

Itu sebuah pertanyaan yang harus mendapatkan jawaban.

Butuh waktu lebih dari sejuta menit, jika harus mengatakan semua hal tentang dirinya.

Aku, harus berani menjawab pertanyaan itu. Harus berani, mengungkapkan semuanya. Hal-hal yang telah ku pendam dan di simpan dalam memory tentang dirinya.

Mengapa aku tertawa, menangis, sengsara, sedih, marah, bahagia, -itu karna dirinya.

"Ingin tahu apa alasannya?" tanyaku balik.

"Ya, katakanlah."

Aku terdiam sebentar, menenangkan hati.

"Ada sekitar satu juta alasan, mengapa aku merindukan dirimu." Jawabku.

Ia tertawa kecil, lalu menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya."Er, baik. Aku akan mendengar sejuta alasan itu. jadi, katakanlah Cho Kyuhyun." ujarnya kembali.

Sebelum menjawabnya, aku memperhatikan langit sore di atas kami berdua berdiri. Awan-awan di atas sana sangat cerah, putih, menyejukkan. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk memulai sebuah kisah baru.

"Alasan pertama, 'why I miss you?' itu, karena 'aku mencintaimu'…"

"…alasan kedua dan selanjutnya, kurasa tidak perlu diungkapkan, jika kau memahami alasan yang pertama." Pengakuan jujur dari mulutku sendiri. Untuk dirinya, karena dirinya.

"I love you Kim Jongwoon."

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung-ku.

'Jika aku awan, maka Yesung adalah angin yang membawaku pergi kearah manapun angin membawanya.'

Aku mencintainya,

Memujanya, bukan sekedar fans.

Menjaganya, bukan sekedar assistant.

Peduli kepadanya, bukan sekedar teman.

Mencintainya, lebih dari itu semua.

**[2011-08-17]  
**

**replied reviewers ;  
**

**- yesungismine : kekeke~ iya itu cerita udah lumayan lama semenjak aku publish di fb untuk pertama kali. iya aku buat beberapa ff dgn english verse tp kayaknya rada ancur grammarnya .-.**

- r3diavolo89 : yesung cuman di siksa kok ._. gak di perkosa /uhuk/

- cloud3024 : itu takdir yesung #prayforyesung wkwkwwk~  


**- : ini oneshot sebenernya tapi di ffn aku buat 2 chapter keke, iya!:) dari Kyu-POV  
**

**- Kyusung lover : iya ini sebelumnya pernah di publish di fb ^^~ hmmm, doain ajah (?)**

**thankyu for all yang udah mau review ^^  
**


End file.
